


Child of the Prophecy

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiron's view the first day he has Percy in his class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child of the Prophecy

Today was the first day of school. I was teaching Latin and was going over the class list. Perseus P. Jackson. Grover was just telling me that he sensed one of the kids was a demigod, and if I had to pick one right now. I would choose Perseus.

The students were walking into the class room. As soon as there were all seated I started checking attendance. I soon reached Perseus. I called out the name, "Perseus Jackson" I saw him wince as he looked up. He said, "Percy, just Percy" I stared at him and said, "Percy Jackson" He looked up and we locked eyes, I gasped. His eyes were sea green, a color I have only seen in some demi-gods and one god himself. If he was a demigod, and right now I hoped he wasn't, he is the child of the prophecy. Perseus Poseidon Jackson, son of Poseidon.


End file.
